Covering the Past
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: While Skylor is getting ready for a performance, she realises that there's 1 thing that's connecting her to her past.


**This one-shot came to me when I thought about the snake tattoo on Skylor's back and, yeah. (After Time Bros) Enjoy!**

Skylor was trying on a dress for The Royal Blacksmith's performance that Kai invited her too. Skylor tried on an orange, glittery dress with a silver sweet heart neckline, no straps with a mermaid skirt that fanned out at the bottom and no back with silver traced along it. Skylor admired the dress in the mirror in her room when she saw that the dress revelled her snake tattoo from her father. Skylor remembered all the horrible memories and she didn't like it. She looked in her wardrobe for a cardigan or something to cover it but she couldn't find anything that matched the dress. Skylor sighed as she took off the dress and put on a pair of jeans, an orange t-shirt and orange sneakers and walked to the park where she was meeting Kai.

Kai waited at the park when he saw Skylor walking up,

"Hey Skylor." Kai greeted,

"Hey Kai." Skylor replied,

"Ready for Saturday night?" Kai asked,

"Almost, just need to find something to wear." Skylor admitted,

"Something to wear? I thought you already did that?" Kai asked,

"I did it's just, it shows my tattoo from dad's island." Skylor admitted,

"Oh." Kai replied when he got an idea, "What would you want there instead?" Kai asked,

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. I do like tattoos so maybe something else." Skylor replied,

"Like a cover up?" Kai asked, smirking,

"Yeah. Why?" Skylor asked,

"Just asking." Kai replied.

Later Kai called Skylor,

"Hey Kai. What's up?" Skylor asked,

"You free tomorrow at 11?" Kai asked,

"Yeah. Why?" Skylor asked,

"I have a surprise. Meet me at the 'Sweet Treat' café then." Kia stated,

"Why?" Skylor asked,

"Again. I have a surprise." Kai replied,

"Fine. See you then." Skylor stated,

"See you then." Kai replied as they hung up,

'What does he have planned?' Skylor thought as she took another look at her dress and placed a hand on her back.

The next day, Skylor meet up with Kai outside the café,

"Hi." Kai greeted,

"Hello." Skylor replied, "So, what's the surprise?" she asked,

"You'll see. Come with me." Kai stated as he wrapped his arm around Skylor as they walked off,

"Where are we going?" Skylor asked,

"Not far." Kai replied,

"Do I get a hint?" Skylor asked,

"You're a smart girl, if I give you a hint, you'll figure it out in no time." Kai replied as they walked into a shop Skylor look at the sign that read 'Stat Tats',

"A tattoo parlour?" Skylor asked and Kai gave her a smile,

"Kai!" a woman called happily. The woman had brunette hair with red streaks that reached her mid-back, brown eyes, black eyeliner (no wings), mascara and bright red lipstick and wore a black tank top, black jeans, black boots and was covered in tattoos,

"Hey Flamethrower." Kai replied as Flamethrower hugged him,

"I was so annoyed when Big T told me that you came in and I missed you." Flamethrower stated,

"Kai. Who's this?" Skylor asked,

"Skylor, this is a close friend of mine, Flamethrower. Flamethrower, this is my girlfriend, Skylor." Kai introduced,

"Nice to meet you." Flamethrower stated as she stuck her hand out,

"You too." Skylor replied,

"So this is the lucky lady." A man called as he came from the back room. The man had dark brown hair that was shaved into a buzz cut, brown eyes and wore a black polo shirt, light grey jeans, black sneakers and was covered in tattoos but not as many as Flamethrower,

"Hey Big T. Yes this is my girl." Kai replied,

"Nice to meet you Skylor." Big T greeted,

"You too." Skylor replied, Kai can you please explain what's going on?" she asked,

"You know how you said you wanted a cover up?" Kai asked and Skylor nodded as she put 2 and 2 together. Skylor looked at Kai who nodded with a smirk,

"Kai told me about you yesterday and I told Flamethrower." Big T explained,

"Yeah, and I came up with this." Flamethrower added as she opened her sketchbook and showed Skylor a pitcher of a tattoo idea, "If you don't like it, I can easily change it, no sweat." Flamethrower added,

"No. I love it." Skylor replied,  
"Great. If you want to come to the back we can get started,

"I'll stay out here for the big revel." Kai explained,

"You haven't seen the drawing?" Skylor asked,

"No. I just told Big T about you and Flamethrower came up with it later." Kai explained.

Skylor followed Flamethrower into one of the tattoo stations,

"Take a seat." Flamethrower stated as she gestured the chair. Skylor sat on the chair so her back was facing out and lowered her shirt so Flamethrower could work,

"So what's the story behind this tattoo?" Flamethrower asked as she placed the template over the snake,

"I rather not say." Skylor admitted,

"All good. So what do you do for a living?" Flamethrower asked,

"I run Chen's Noddle House." Skylor replied,

"I love that place." Flamethrower replied. Flamethrower worked on Skylor's tattoo, talking as she went until she was done, "Ready to see?" Flamethrower asked,

"Yep." Skylor replied. Flamethrower led her to the mirror and gave Skylor a hand mirror so she could she see the tattoo,

"So?" Flamethrower asked,

"I love it." Skylor replied,

"I'll grab Kai before I wrap it up." Flamethrower stated as she walked out. Kai walked in and Skylor showed her tattoo,

"Once again you take the cake." Kai complimented,

"Thank you." Skylor stated,

"Anytime." Flamethrower replied as she wrapped up the tattoo.

The next night, at the performance, Skylor walked through the crowd, turning heads as she went,

"Nice tattoo." Nya stated,

"Thanks." Skylor replied because where you once would see a purple snake was now a spiral of light orange sparkles and river like flows to represent her absorption and in the middle was a bright orange heart.

 **I hope y'alls enjoyed. Let me know what y'alls think and yeah. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
